Âpre
by Xunaly
Summary: Cette maison appartenait aux Kurosaki, elle n'est qu'un tas de souvenirs englués au 8 rue Anjuu, Karakura. Et elle résonne encore aux oreilles d'une vieille voisine...quand elle vient déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur son pas abandonné.


**Âpre**

_BLEACH_

**

* * *

**

_Une histoire finit toujours bien…_

Il y eut un temps où cette maison respirait la vie et le bonheur. C'était une petite bâtisse claire du milieu de la rue Anjuu, dans le quartier Nord Ouest de Karakura. La famille qui y résidait alors était les Kurosaki. Il s'agissait là d'un couple aussi charmant qu'étonnant, du mari médecin au comportement exalté à son épouse, une jeune femme rousse d'une beauté et d'une douceur inimitable. Bien que si différents l'un de l'autre, jamais rien ne vient à séparer ces deux êtres et ils eurent bientôt la preuve la plus irréfutable de la sincérité de leur union : leur premier enfant.

La maison charmante s'emplit de cris, de larmes, plus vivante que jamais. Le jeune nouveau né grandit, choyé par des parents comblés. Aussi roux que sa mère, aussi franc que son père. Avec néanmoins une sensibilité surprenante qui le menait aisément aux larmes devant un facteur désœuvré qui en vint à travailler les poches pleines de sucettes dans l'espoir de l'apprivoiser un peu. Jusqu'à ce que cet enfant attendu et aimé, se vit devenir le grand-frère de jumelles. Prenant très à cœur son rôle de protecteur, les bras chargés de la plus jeune, il jura à cette jolie paire de yeux caramels qu'il lui porterait toujours secours lorsqu'elle en aurait le besoin. Ce tournant important amena une nouvelle jeunesse à la maison et affirma le caractère du garçon.

La mère mourut alors.

Au moment où jamais le bonheur ne semblait être si doux, cette maison resplendissante retombait dans l'ombre oppressante de la mort. Ses habitants perdirent le sourire et leurs regards mornes ne purent qu'éveiller la pitié de tous. Le malheur venait de s'abattre sur une famille qui ne le méritait pas, une famille qui n'était plus dès lors que brisée, éclatée. Le temps fila. Les jours passèrent. L'ombre du bord de la rivière cessa d'apparaître au crépuscule. La blessure pansée, la vie reprit. La maison retrouva ses couleurs de jadis.

Puis de nouveau les années passèrent, emportant avec elle le père aux cris survoltés qui n'étonnait plus personne dans le voisinage, le fils terreur du quartier qui effrayait le facteur par sa moue éternellement furibonde, l'aînée des jumelles au caractère bien trempé qui avait brisé déjà sept fenêtre par un jeu de jambes mal maîtrisé et un ballon perdu en cours de route, la benjamine qui rappelait tant la mère décédée qu'elle semblait être sa réincarnation. De nombreux événements incongrus survinrent aussi. Le frère sortit de plus en plus, ramenant bientôt une fille à la maison, une brunette de petite taille que personne n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Un vieil habitant du coin jura avoir aperçu une peluche de lion sauter par la fenêtre pour cavaler dans la rue. Sûrement devait-il être un peu gâteux, on ne s'en étonna pas. Cependant, ce que l'on remarqua fut le nombre croissant de jeunes gens qui s'invitaient à la maison Kurosaki, semblant surgir de nulle part. La voisine assura avoir vu parmi eux un skin head accompagné d'un homosexuel refoulé -ce mot lui écorcha d'ailleurs la bouche. Une autre pipelette aux yeux avisés renifla dédaigneusement à la description d'une femme rousse fort bien accommodée qu'elle fit et qu'elle avait vu rendre visite au fils Kurosaki. Le vendeur de journaux, lui, raconta à grands renforts de mime son altercation avec un rebelle aux cheveux rouges et aux tatouages vulgaires qui cherchait un certain « Enfoiré d'Ichigo ». Enfin, l'écolière du coin dépeignit, les joues rouges et le souffle court, le magnifique prince des glaces qu'elle avait aperçu assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de l'aîné Kurosaki.

Quelques rumeurs coururent. Pas bien méchantes. La maison resta belle et enjouée, peut être plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le malheur qui s'était abattu sur elle semblait désormais loin et l'horizon clair s'étendait à perte de vue. Plus personne ne craignait la forme menaçante, gisant à quelques pieds de là. La famille du 8 rue Anjuu avait reçu sa part de représailles. C'était au tour des autres maintenant, songeaient-ils tous les yeux rivés sur leurs progénitures, leurs proches, craignant de les voir disparaître à tout moment, fauché par un destin fallacieux. Et pourtant…

Il y eut cette journée.

Une journée différente de toute autre que tous avaient passé le regard rivé sur le ciel, comme y cherchant la trace de quelques présences invisibles. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Les lèvres avaient tremblé un instant pour demeurer closes, dans l'attente d'une conclusion inévitable. Mais tous savaient. Sans un regard. Sans un geste. Tous avaient cette même conviction que là-haut, d'autres décidaient de leur avenir. Que tout pouvait venir à disparaître soudainement, balayé, que le ciel pouvait s'obscurcir et le soleil ne plus paraître. Définitivement.

L'atmosphère dura le temps d'un jour. La vie reprit à nouveau…avec la lourdeur et l'âpreté du sang. On crut à un mauvais rêve, une transe quelconque, des ondes dues à la position de Saturne selon Neptune. Le silence perdura sur cette journée pas comme les autres où tous s'étaient sentis plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Personne ne songea à le briser, trop de craintes, trop de doutes qu'il fallait chasser au plus loin pour reprendre le cours normal des choses. Et la maison Kurosaki demeura elle aussi muette.

La voisine murmura faiblement qu'elle avait aperçu les jumelles accueillirent un frère couvert de sang. Elle le répéta à mi-voix et se tut devant les regards mauvais qui lui répondirent. Cantonnée chez elle, repassant machinalement devant sa fenêtre, elle observa longuement ses voisins. Le visage mouillé de la plus jeune des sœurs ne lui échappa pas. Ni l'expression fermée de l'autre fille de la maison. Encore moins l'absence soudaine du père de famille qui semblait peser sur la maison. Elle vit le regard du frère se noyer à son tour, la flamme trembloter vaillamment pour s'éteindre. Elle les vit partir tous ensembles, serrés les uns aux autres comme pour se réchauffer dans leurs habits noirs trop minces, et revenir le soir tardivement pour passer la nuit dans le salon qui était demeuré éclairé. Elle vit aussi la situation se détériorer peu à peu.

On ne pouvait devenir père à dix-huit ans à peine. Le frère se débattit contre les papiers, l'administration, la loi. Quand bien même il finit par vaincre tout cela, la rage sourde qui brûlait en lui déserta complètement. Ses sœurs naufragées échappèrent à ses bras faiblement ouverts. Elles grandirent dans l'atmosphère oppressante de la maison sous le regard pesant du garçon. Et la voisine assista en même temps qu'elles à la chute lente de cet être. Les yeux s'étaient vidés. Le corps se vida. Plus d'âme. Plus de vie. Il demeura immobile dans le salon, accroché avec effroi aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, mangeant misérablement de la main de la plus jeune sœur. L'aînée, elle, ne supportait plus ce spectacle. Elle partit. La maison perdit une présence, s'englua dans le béton gris de la rue Anjuu.

L'anonyme voisine oublia de compter les jours, les mois, les années. De ses yeux fatigués elle apercevait encore les deux fantômes de la maison Kurosaki. Le frère immobile. La sœur fidèle qui demeurait, sacrifiant son existence, son sourire, se fanant lentement sous le cours du temps des remords pleins les yeux qu'elle tentait d'effacer sans y parvenir. Des remords que le corps vide dont elle s'occupait percevait encore, insupportables. Il se fermait alors davantage, coulait de quelques mètres de plus. Mais quelle importance ? Il avait déjà sombré depuis longtemps…

Et un jour il se leva. La maison vide résonna de ses pas alors qu'il montait dans son ancienne chambre. La voisine ferma les yeux, un peu d'horreur, mais surtout de soulagement. Quand la sœur rentra et découvrit le cadavre poignardé au sol, elle le porta jusqu'à son lit de lycéen, essuya son visage ensanglanté et détendit ses membres. Telle une mère soignant son enfant, ne versant que des larmes rassurées, chantonnant de vieilles berceuses, extérieure au monde entier.

Puis elle attendit sur le pas de porte. La nuit tomba qu'elle demeurait sagement, ignorant les murmures effarés des passants. Souriante, elle eut un mouvement finalement, un signe de la main comme invitant une présence invisible à entrer. La voisine insomniaque ne vit jamais cette ancienne brunette que le frère avait emmené à la maison il y a de cela des années, y pénétrer à nouveau vêtue d'un kimono aussi sombre qu'un habit de deuil. La voisine ne perçut jamais la honte de cette jeune fille devant l'enfant qui avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'elle n'avait osé, jetant son existence entière à la poubelle pour soigner une âme blessée. Abandonnant son verre de saké, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte des Kurosaki fermée puis monta se coucher.

Sut-elle qu'au moment où elle glissait dans le sommeil, une ombre enchaînée volait vers une nouvelle chance ? Songea-t-elle un seul instant à l'au-delà et à la seconde vie qu'il offrait en échange d'une mémoire ? Sûrement non. Le sommeil retrouvé, la vieille Boukan se trouvait bien loin de tous ses bas petits soucis. Mourir dans son lit n'était qu'une douce chance à ses yeux éreintés tant que cela ne fut pendant un de ses cauchemars d'enfants. Demain elle se lèverait tôt, verrait la sœur jeter à la poubelle ses vêtements de deuil et se rendre au cimetière en robe ensoleillée, son visage marqué illuminé par le bonheur. Elle raterait peut être la présence à peine esquissée de l'aînée partie depuis si longtemps, après tout sa vision n'était plus celle de sa jeunesse. Mais elle contemplerait cette maison se vider de sa dernière présence, retrouver le calme du début, bien avant que les Kurosaki ne s'y installent. Sûrement qu'elle s'y rendrait aussi plus tard, par curiosité, se félicitant d'avoir conservé le double des clés gracieusement donné par feu Mmne. Kurosaki. Elle se jouerait de ses vieilles peurs, effleurant le fauteuil sans oser s'y asseoir, sujette à de vieilles croyances, puis tenterait à nouveau son courage en montant au premier étage. Sa main ridée se poserait sur la poignée de la porte numéro quinze mais elle ne l'ouvrirait pas. Après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer en agissant ainsi, juste comprendre, et les murmures qui lui seraient alors parvenus auraient répondu à toutes ses questions.

_« Ichigo, ne pleure plus. Il est temps pour toi de partir comme ils l'ont fait si tôt, sans t'attendre. Tu as droit à ta seconde chance, Ichigo. Peu importe combien tu te sens mort, combien tu te hais. Noie tes souvenirs, ouvre ton cœur… Je ferai en sorte que personne ne te blesse plus jamais. Ceci est ma promesse. _

_Ferme-les yeux._

__Ru-kia…_

__Ce n'est pas un adieu. Ce ne sera jamais un adieu. Bonjour… Bonjour Ichigo !_

__Bonjour… Rukia. _

__Oui… Juste cela. _

_Serrons-nous la main. Sinon, sinon cela ne sera pas un bonjour, Ichigo ! Prend ma main. Prend-la. C'est bon ?_

__O-oui…_

__Très bien, c'est parfait. Je ne la lâcherai plus. Je ne la lâcherai plus…_

__En… Enchanté…_

__Enchantée… »_

Mme. Boukan repartit.

La maison demeure, unique souvenir d'un pan de mille autres. On l'a dit hanté par toutes ses présences qui en sont venues à la traverser, résonnant encore de quelques rires oubliés, chaleureux…

...

Mais bien entendu, ce n'est pas vrai.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer Tite Kubo.

D'un seul jet continu, un one-shot dans un genre que je n'avais encore jamais essayé sur ce fandom. Peut être est-il surprenant, peut être ne l'est-il absolument pas. J'ai juste voulu émettre une nouvelle hypothèse et chasser un peu le souvenir du héros qui souffre mais ne tombe pas, lui et toute sa bande d'amis. Et même si cette histoire se finit bien, ce n'est pas toujours le cas dans la vraie vie.

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. En espérant qu'elle fut agréable.


End file.
